crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Crash
Air Crash (ぶっとび サーフィン lit. Surprising Surfing in Japanese) is the seventh level and is the second level of the second warp room in ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back''. Like Hang Eight in the previous warp room, it is a stream based level in which Crash gets to ride his jet board. Breaking all the crates and obtaining the clear gem for doing so is only possible by discovering the secret entrance for this level from the secret warp in Bear Down, as not only does it contain several normal crates but also the nitro switch crate in the level. The other clear gem is found in the death route, the first of the game (and series). This level also contains a secret exit of its own - skip the first jet board part and instead, have Crash jump across the floating crates until he reaches a stone platform. This platform will warp him to the secret warp room, where the portal to the secret area of Snow Go will be unlocked. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron (bonus round only) *Arrow Crate - wooden *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *! Crate (bonus round only) *Iron Crate *Locked Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate (in the secret entrance area) *Outline Crate (bonus round only) *? Crate *TNT Crate Stage parameters * Aku Aku Crates: 2 * TNT Crates: 5 (1 in bonus) * Nitro Crates: 33 (15 in death route, 7 in secret route) * Other Crates: 62 (8 in bonus, 13 in secret route) Walkthrough Gallery ac1.png ac1-2.png ac2.png ac3.png ac4.png ac5.png ac6.png ac7.png ac8.png ac9.png ac10.png ac11.png ac12.png ac13.png ac14.png ac15.png air crash level icon.png|The level icon from the load/save screen. Viewing Level AC0.jpg AC1.jpg AC2.jpg AC3.jpg AC4.jpg AC5.jpg AC6.jpg AC7.jpg AC8.jpg AC9.jpg AC10.jpg AC11.jpg AC12.jpg AC13.jpg AC14.jpg AC15.jpg AC16.jpg AC17.jpg AC18.jpg AC19.jpg AC20.jpg AC21.jpg AC22.jpg ACB1.jpg ACB2.jpg ACB3.jpg ACB4.jpg ACB5.jpg ACB6.jpg ACB7.jpg ACB8.jpg ACB9.jpg ACB10.jpg AC23.jpg AC24.jpg AC25.jpg AC26.jpg ACD0000.jpg ACD000.jpg ACD00.jpg ACD0.jpg ACD1.jpg ACD2.jpg ACD3.jpg ACD4.jpg ACD5.jpg ACD6.jpg ACD7.jpg ACD8.jpg ACD9.jpg ACD10.jpg ACD11.jpg ACD12.jpg ACD13.jpg ACD14.jpg ACD15.jpg ACD16.jpg ACD17.jpg ACD18.jpg ACD19.jpg ACD20.jpg ACD21.jpg AC27.jpg AC28.jpg AC29.jpg AC30.jpg AC31.jpg AC32.jpg AC33.jpg AC34.jpg AC35.jpg AC36.jpg AC37.jpg AC38.jpg AC39.jpg AC40.jpg AC41.jpg AC42.jpg AC43.jpg AC44.jpg AC45.jpg AC46.jpg AC47.jpg AC48.jpg ACS000.jpg ACS00.jpg ACS0.jpg ACS1.jpg ACS2.jpg ACS3.jpg ACS4.jpg ACS5.jpg ACS6.jpg ACS7.jpg ACS8.jpg ACS9.jpg ACS10.jpg ACS11.jpg ACS12.jpg ACS13.jpg ACS14.jpg ACS15.jpg ACS16.jpg Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *If you come here with no miss, a secret footing will appear. Trivia *There are 2 difficult sections in the death route: the first one being two platforms moving up and down at different times, with a hippo in the middle. Similarly to Piston It Away's floating spike robots, this requires perfect timing. The second is the 3 moving mines in the water, 2 of them move one way, 1 the other. The player must navigate through the middle of this or sacrifice the Aku Aku they collected before they entered the death route. * This level's name may be a reference to Nike's popular line of Air Jordan shoes. Named after and originally endorsed by the popular basketball player Michael Jordan, the Air Jordan shoes purported to help one to be good at the sport of basketball, even though in reality they were exactly like normal shoes, but expensive. * This level holds the distinction for having the most secrets/different routes (death route, secret entrance and secret platform to Snow Go). This is the only level in the series to contain 3 or more exits, as it contains 3 exits (normal, death route, warp to Snow Go). This also means that out of every Crash game with levels in, it has the most secrets inside. * Originally, this level was only going to contain one gem. * This level, Piston It Away and Spaced Out are the only levels in this game with an alternate route that leads to an exit back to the main warp room. * It is one of three levels in Crash 2 which has more than 100 boxes. In this case it's 102. The others being Snow Biz (124 boxes) and the record breaking Cold Hard Crash (155 boxes). * It's possible for Crash to break boxes on platforms while he's riding the jet board if he touches a mine and has an Aku Aku mask. Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:River Levels Category:Jungle Levels Category:Ruins Levels Category:Vehicular Levels